


The Marauders

by Orange_peel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Sweet, The Marauders - Freeform, Ungodly Fluff, really i’m not kidding it’s really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_peel/pseuds/Orange_peel
Summary: Headcanons and One Shots about the Marauders my friends and i have made up.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Marauders - Relationship, sirius x remus - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a Sirius x Remus fluff, friendship/kinda mutual pining. I hope you enjoy ! My friend came up with this headcanon so i hope you like the fic i wrote about it !

After being disowned from his family, Sirius began to grow his hair out, his dishevelled appearance going relatively unnoticed to most.

He grew his hair out to stay away from the tidy mess of the Black family. He felt if he changed his appearance enough, it may help him feel like his own person, instead of the spawn of an elitist and corrupt family.

Sirius' hair grew longer and more unkempt as the weeks went by, at first it was just a bit irritating, but the longer it grew, the more difficult it became to function in everyday life.

Although most hadn't noticed, one person did.

Remus Lupin.

He noticed each time Sirius moved his hair to stay out of his eyes.

He noticed Sirius grow more and more frustrated with it as time went on.

He noticed Sirius use his hair as a shield from the rumours quickly spreading about him.

Sirius' hair got more and more messy as he had never dealt with long hair before, never knowing how to take care of it or what he could use to get it out of his face.

When Remus was on one of his weekly shopping trips, a glint of metal caught his eyes from the accessories section.

Hair clips.

He slowly walked over and admired the different colours and shapes.

"Do you need any help there ?" a woman asked from behind him, making her way over.

"Well, um, one of my friends has grown their hair out, and i wanted to get some clips as a gift for them." he said nervously.

The woman showed Remus all of the different styles and colours. She walked with him over to the till and he paid for them, waiting for her to wrap them in tissue paper and put them in a nice, green, gift box.

As he was stood by the cash register, he noticed another pair of clips, one with a moon, and one with a wolf. He added them to the bag, quickly paying and leaving.

"Sirius." He said, walking into the house.

"Yes." 

"I, got you something, i hope you like it, it's fine if you don't." Remus said, fidgeting with the ties on the bag.

He set the beautiful green bag in front of Sirius and watched him open it.

Sirius gave Remus a confused look as he unwrapped the tissue paper.

"They're hair clips, so your hair doesn't get in your face."

Sirius wore a big smile for the first time in a while. He admired the different colours, fiddling with each clip in his hands.

He eventually pulled out the wolf and moon one.

"Well i figured with these, i would wear the moon one so you're not alone." He looked at Sirius as he took the clip off of the cardboard and put the moon one in his hair. "And so you know that it's okay to face your fears." He continued, putting it on the left side of his hair so that it would always be facing Sirius.

Sirius' eyes brimmed with tears as he got up from the chair and gave Remus a hug. Remus began to feel tears soak through his jacket as they stood their together for what felt like forever.

Remus spent the afternoon with Sirius, helping him try different ways of wearing the hair clips, at one point attempting to put all of them in his hair at once.

After that night, you could always see Sirius and Remus wearing a wolf and moon hair clip each. 

Remus wore his on the left, and Sirius wore his on his right, always facing each other, as a silent reminder that neither of them were alone.


End file.
